


Zugzwang

by msF0rtune



Series: Прогулка по канату [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life, sappy romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: Почти что приквел к "Прогулке по канату".aka Как испортить себе карму романсом.





	1. Слабый ход

**Author's Note:**

> Цугцванг - положение в игре, при котором любой ход игрока ведёт к ухудшению его позиции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слабый ход - ход, не приводящий к развитию и улучшению позиции одной стороны в партии, либо ухудшающий её.

Стоило машине остановиться, Ран выбрался наружу, подхватил свою сумку с заднего сидения и быстро зашагал по направлению к дому. Рэйити задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед - внезапные перемены в настроении их нового Ладьи были для него уже не в новинку. Хотя, может, он вовсе не злился, а ему просто не терпелось размять ноги после долгой поездки? В этом случае, Рэйити отлично его понимал. Он загнал Тойоту в гараж и направился вслед за Фудзимией, смутно сожалея, что ему уже не восемнадцать: спина и задница немного затекли и передвигаться с такой же скоростью и грацией, как у некоторых, у него не получалось.

Рэйити неторопливо миновал крутой поворот, который дорожка делала перед финальным подъемом, и ткакрь видел, что Ран замер у порога, бросив сумку на деревянный настил. Услышав его шаги, Фудзимия обернулся и снял свои ультрамодные зеркальные очки. Глаза под ними были круглыми от удивления.

\- Ну и халупа. Слон, я в тебе разочарован.

Рэйити пожал плечами.

\- Зато здесь тихо, чистый воздух, нет надоедливых соседей и есть быстрый интернет.

\- Ты просто неисправимый деревенщина, – Ран усмехнулся.

\- Погоди, может и тебе тут понравится.

\- Как знать… К тому же, других вариантов у меня нет, верно?

 

Спальня в доме была всего одна, поэтому выбор у Фудзимии был небольшой: либо узкий диван в комнате, которую Рэйити добродушно именовал гостиной, либо более просторный футон на полу в кабинете. Немного поворочавшись и попытавшись вытянуться во весь рост на диване (Рэйити едва сдерживал смех, пока он крутился и пытался пристроиться то так, то этак) Ран заключил:

\- Лучше уж футон.

На том и порешили.

Выполнив хозяйский долг и напоив гостя чаем с заботливо купленными в городе миндальными печеньями (которые тот с радостью умял), Рэйити выгнал его переодеваться во что-нибудь менее пижонское.

Ран ушел в кабинет и вернулся оттуда минут через десять, одетый в джинсы и немного застиранную футболку. В широком, растянутом вороте виднелись прямые, четко очерченные ключицы. Рэйити нервно сглотнул, поправил очки и принялся объяснять с какими именно делами ему требуется помощь. Ран внимательно его выслушал, потом немного скривился и заявил:

\- Помогать с огородом? Я-то думал, что ты хочешь спасти меня от издевательств этого мудака Хондзё, – он задумчиво почесал внушительный синяк на щеке, – а оказывается, тебе просто нужна бесплатная рабочая сила… Сирасаги-сан, и не стыдно?

Стыдно было. Но не настолько, чтобы держать в доме нахлебника. Рэйити не без удовольствия сообщил ему об этом и выгнал во двор, предварительно снабдив жестяным ведром, мотыгой, и, после недолгих размышлений, широкополой соломенной шляпой. Взглядом, которым наградил его Ран, пока он нахлобучивал шляпу ему на голову, можно было сваривать металл, но у Рэйити за плечами был трехлетний опыт общения с уже упомянутым Юси.

\- Так что на меня это не действует, – сказал он.

В ответ, Ран залился гневным румянцем, который начинался на лбу и заканчивался чуть пониже его потрясающих ключиц.

\- Ненавижу вас обоих! Лучше бы я отправился жить к Пешке!

Он продолжал бормотать про их с Конем, мягко говоря, не выдающиеся личные качества и свое отношение к деревне еще около часа, но работать это не мешало. Вдвоем они быстро пропололи несколько уже изрядно заросших грядок, до которых у Рэйити никак не доходили руки, после чего он отправил Рана к колонке, накачать воды для полива цветов, а сам вернулся в дом, чтобы заварить еще чаю.

 

Неторопливо переливая кипяток в заварочный чайник, Рэйити хмурился. Все это оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он думал. За последние пару лет он решительно отвык от гостей. Настолько, что две чашки, притулившиеся друг к другу на деревянном подносе, смотрелись неправильно. К тому же Ран был… Рэйити осторожно поставил чайник с остатками кипятка обратно на плиту. Ран был… привлекательный. Да. И это была проблема, потому что одно дело видеть его на миссиях или во время подготовки, и совсем другое – здесь, у себя в доме, одетого в растянутую футболку и потертые джинсы. Рэйити зажмурился, приподнял очки и несколько раз с силой нажал на переносицу. Он ведь честно пытался не пялиться, но у него не получалось. А Фудзимия конечно ни о чем не подозревал и не стеснялся нагибаться, чтобы выдрать из земли очередной сорняк и отправить его в ведро. Джинсы, при этом, совсем недвусмысленно облепляли его ноги и зад, и Рэйити торопливо подбирал слюни и заставлял себя отвести взгляд, потому что когда Ран выпрямлялся, чтобы с чувством потянуться, футболка чуть задиралась, и становилась видна полоска белой кожи между ее краем и поясом штанов, что было уже совсем невыносимо.

Все это живо и очень неудачно напомнило ему пору далекой и совсем ранней юности, когда он ночью, тайком и сидя на унитазе, дрочил на своего соседа по комнате в интернате, держа перед лицом его, соседа, майку. Воспоминание, далекое, полуистертое, сейчас ярко вспыхнуло перед глазами. Чужая белозубая улыбка, длинная шея и тонкие линии ключиц под футболкой, пахнущее ветром, солнцем, немного потом и немного дезодорантом юношеское тело... И он, несуразный, мокрый, задыхающийся, съежившийся в углу ванной комнаты в спущенных до лодыжек штанах и яростно работающий рукой.

Самым обидным было то, что если Ран в ближайшее время не найдет себе другое жилье, эта давнишняя история скорее всего повторится.

Выдохнув, Рэйити подхватил поднос, мотнул головой и приказал себе больше об этом не думать. Но не смог. Ран полулежал на энгаве, опершись на локти и свесив длинные ноги с высокого порожка. Шляпу он сдвинул на затылок и подставил чуть влажное лицо лучам мягкого, заходящего солнца.

«И за что мне такое наказание?» – обреченно подумал Рэйити, поставил поднос и сел рядом.

\- Ты так долго ругался насчет захолустья и работы в огороде, а теперь весь такой умиротворенный, – как можно нейтральнее заметил он. – Что, уже передумал?

Ран шевельнулся, шумно втянул воздух носом, открыл свои яркие глаза и немного повернул к нему голову.

\- В общем-то да. У тебя тут неплохо. – Он протянул руку, взял с подноса ближайшую чашку и отпил. – И монотонная работа не дает думать о всякой херне.

Рэйити поморщился. Последнее слово ему не понравилось. Рану вообще не шло грубить. Хотя, возможно, это была не грубость, а откровенность, вполне в его духе.

\- О чем не думать?

\- О том, как все задолбало, о том, как надо бы послать все на хрен, уехать в Токио, замочить там одного ублюдка и будь что будет. О том, как хочется трахаться… – он выговорил это слово чуть медленнее, четко артикулируя, так, что Рэйити бросило в жар, но тут же добавил: – О том, как рожа болит. И ребра.

\- Как вы вообще подрались? И с чего бы?

Вчера вечером ему позвонила необычно взволнованная Ферзь и попросила… нет, потребовала, чтобы он немедленно забрал Ладью к себе.

\- Им с Конем надо пожить отдельно. Или они друг друга поубивают. – Это было единственное, что она сообщила.

Уже потом, от не менее взволнованного Судзуки-сана, он узнал, что Юси и Ран страшно подрались, и в процессе пострадал набор фамильного фарфора и какая-то очень ценная ваза (потому что они опрокинули буфет). А еще, что Юси-сама сейчас успокаивает сестра, а Рана забрала к себе госпожа Масуяма.

Судзуки-сан был отличный, прекрасно вышколенный дворецкий, поэтому ничего матерного, разумеется, не сказал, но, судя по тону, ему очень хотелось.

После всех этих разговоров, Рэйити ожидал увидеть что-то не слишком приятное, но Ран, не считая громадного синяка на пол-лица, выглядел совершенно нормально. Так что, либо Хондзё досталось больше, либо основной ущерб крылся у Фудзимии под майкой, которая немного намокла и теперь липла к его груди.

\- Да из-за хрени какой-то, – Ран тяжело вздохнул. – Недоразумение. Этот дебил решил, что я поругал честь Таё.

Такого Рэйити совсем не ожидал.

\- А как… Ты, что…

\- Что я? – Ран развернулся и видимо прочитал что-то по выражению его лица, потому что воскликнул: – Да нет же! Таё милая, конечно, но совершенно не в моем вкусе. И она… как бы это лучше выразиться… Создана для семьи. А я… Я нет.

Он немного нахмурился и снова отвернулся, демонстрируя точеный профиль.

\- Тогда с чего Юси решил...

\- Да все как-то глупо вышло. Она ведь уже взрослая, живая девушка, ей надо гулять, знакомиться с людьми, - Ран объяснял с непривычной жаркой убежденностью, - а он ее бережет, как куклу. Запер в доме и не дает ни с кем общаться. Даже со мной. **Особенно** со мной. Решил, что я дурно на нее повлияю, – он хохотнул. – Научу плохим словам или еще что-нибудь.

\- И вы решили общаться у него за спиной, – догадался Рэйити.

\- Ну да. Я иногда вечером наведывался на кухню за чем-нибудь вкусным, а потом залезал к ней в окно.

Рэйити невольно выгнул брови.

\- Ты же понимаешь, как это звучит?

\- Понимаю, – Ран небрежно от него отмахнулся. – Но мы ничего такого не делали! Просто разговаривали. Иногда я читал ей книги. Она же почти не видит…

\- И он об этом узнал.

\- Ну да. Неудобно получилось. Мы сидели, болтали, смеялись, и она меня… ну, в общем, поцеловала... – На лице у него было странное, неуверенное выражение, которого Рэйити никогда раньше не видел. – Не отталкивать же ее было. И тут заходит Юси…

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага. Как в анекдоте. Приезжает муж из командировки… – Ран рассмеялся было, но тут же скривился и недовольно потер ушибленную челюсть. – Я даже сначала не понял. Засмеялся. Смешно же. А он мне врезал. А мне, что, терпеть? Я ему тоже засветил. Пару раз… Или не пару. Таё расстроилась… – выражение его лица стало немного виноватым.

Это явно была не вся история. Рэйити очень хотелось расспросить его и про вазу, и про буфет и про Ферзь на грани нервного срыва, но, подумав немного, он решил, что момент не самый подходящий.

\- Наверное это был просто вопрос времени. Вы же с ним никогда не ладили.

Ран нахмурился и резко поставил чашку обратно на поднос.

\- Это потому что он мудила.

Рэйити честно пытался не смеяться, но это было просто физически невозможно.

\- А других вариантов у тебя нет?

\- Ну почему же? Есть! – голос у него был злой и веселый. – Может он приревновал Таё. Инцест в таких семьях не то чтобы редкость.

\- Ран!

\- Или приревновал меня. Сирасаги-сан, а наш Конь, случаем, не пидор?

Это слово резануло даже больнее, чем стоило ожидать. Видимо сказалось то, что произнес его именно Фудзимия.

\- Выбирай выражения! – ляпнул Рэйити, и сразу об этом пожалел.

Ран снова обернулся и теперь смотрел с осторожным интересом.

\- Ну а чего? Мне просто интересно.

Рэйити подобрался. Самое лучшее сейчас было не дергаться и вести себя как можно осторожнее. Последнее, чего ему хотелось – это устроить внезапный каминг-аут перед парнем, на которого он совсем недавно собирался тайком дрочить в туалете.

\- Или это задевает тебя, Сирасаги-сан? – спросил Ран уже немного другим тоном и прищурился, губы изогнулись в ухмылке. – Слово _пидор._

Он выговорил это так же медленно и нарочито, как слово «трахаться».

«Он знает, – вдруг понял Рэйити, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. – Знает и теперь издевается».

Ему срочно надо было что-то сказать. Он открыл было рот, но Ран отвернулся и тихо вздохнул.

\- Черт, мне надо в душ. Или принять ванную. Я весь потный, и от меня наверняка воняет. – Он сел, а потом одним быстрым, грациозным движением поднялся на ноги. – Спасибо за чай, Сирасаги-сан.

И ушел в дом, аккуратно прикрыв за собой сёдзи.

А Рэйити только и мог, что, уже во второй раз за день, недоуменно смотреть ему вслед.


	2. Гандикап

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гандикап - состязание между игроками разного мастерства.  
> Энгава - открытая веранда, опоясывающая традиционный японский дом.

Он провел на энгаве еще какое-то время, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу и перестать паниковать.

«Он знает!» в его голове с легкостью превратилось в «Они узнают!»

С ним это уже случалось. Намеки и косые взгляды, перешептывания за спиной... «Эй, вы слышали, этот Сирасаги из 2-А оказывается…» – «Что, серьезно?! Гадость!» – «Фу, извращенец!» – «Слушай, а это не заразно?»

И вот, казалось бы, ему уже давно не пятнадцать, а прежние страхи никуда не делись. Если Ран кому-нибудь расскажет…

Лучше бы он не приезжал. Лучше бы Рэйити придумал какую-нибудь уважительную причину и послал Ферзь куда подальше, лучше бы не звонил потом Судзуки. Но он поступил с точностью наоборот. Потому что долг перед командой, потому что ему было любопытно, потому что Ран… Ран…

Перед глазами невольно вспыхнула картинка: чуть склоненная к плечу голова, хитрый прищур, приподнятые уголки бледно-розовых губ, «Тебя это задевает?»

\- А-а-а!

Рэйити схватился за волосы и несколько раз в отчаянии дернул.

Он слишком отвык от других людей. Два года в аду научили его быть осторожнее. Вести себя как все. Следить, чтобы ничего не выдало.

В полицейской академии с ее не разделенными на кабинки душевыми, бесконечными занятиями по контактному бою и тесными общежитиями было трудно. На тренировочной базе Критикер с похожими условиями – еще труднее. А потом Рэйити купил этот дом, и нужда притворяться почти отпала. Вот он и забылся. Позволил себе лишнее.

Если Ран разболтает команде…

Нару наверняка будет вести себя как обычно, а вот уважение Масато, который никогда не стеснялся в выражениях по поводу меньшинств, он потеряет. Но больше всего проблем будет с Юси: резким, бескомпромиссным, не стесняющимся демонстрировать свое презрение.

Крашерс не были его семьей или друзьями, но они были его **командой** , самыми важными для него людьми, о которых он заботился, за которых переживал и нес ответственность. Потерять их из-за пары неудачно брошенных слов…

Вдруг мелькнула мысль: «А может Ран ничего такого не имел в виду?»

А если и имел, надо как-то разузнать об этом и попробовать договориться. Фудзимия ведь неплохой человек. Он гораздо гибче Юси. Гибче…

Рэйити взвыл и еще раз подергал себя за волосы, для верности. Надо было собраться с духом и вернуться в дом. И впредь вести себя осторожнее.

Именно поэтому он никогда не приглашал к себе посторонних и не заводил долгих интрижек. В отношениях с людьми всегда слишком много переменных.

 

В кухне мирно гудел проточный нагреватель. Видимо, пока он переживал кризис на веранде, Фудзимия успел накачать для себя воды и теперь принимал ванну. Поставив поднос на столешницу, Рэйити запоздало понял, что забыл про гостевое полотенце.

Быстро порывшись в шкафе, он нашел наименее выцветшее и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, осторожно прокрался в ванную. Тонкая перегородка, разделявшая комнату на две половины, была задвинута не до конца, и в образовавшейся щели виднелась ярко-рыжая макушка. Сердито вздохнув, Рэйити заставил себя отвернуться и заняться делом.

Оставив полотенце на краю раковины, он осмотрелся. Свои вещи Ран складывать не стал, а небрежно бросил на крышку корзины для грязного белья. Футболка, джинсы, сверху – выданная Рэйити шляпа от солнца, которой здесь явно было не место. Он аккуратно прихватил шляпу за край, поднял, и из-под нее на пол вдруг вывалилось что-то маленькое и темное. Рэйити бездумно наклонился, поднять, а через мгновение понял, что держит в руке чужие трусы. Кровь мгновенно прилила к лицу. Ему давно не пятнадцать? Ага, как же.

Он резко распрямился и больно приложился о край раковины.

\- Ай!

За спиной раздался тихий плеск.

\- Сирасаги-сан, это ты?

Черт!

Рэйити замер. Надо было срочно что-нибудь ответить.

\- Да! Я… я просто вспомнил... Я забыл дать тебе полотенце!

\- Ну… спасибо? – ответил Ран после недолгой, но, оттого, не менее неловкой паузы. – Ты вовремя. Я как раз закончил.

Плеск повторился, на этот раз куда более громкий, а Рэйити замер, с ужасом глядя на свою руку и зажатую в ней тряпку. Перегородка за его спиной шумно сдвинулась, и он, не думая, сунул трусы себе в карман.

\- Вода еще горячая. – Ран протянул руку, чтобы забрать полотенце, невольно задевая его бок, и Рэйити пришлось обернуться. – Если тоже захочешь помыться.

К счастью, выходя, Фудзимия выпустил с собой волну пара, от которого мгновенно запотели очки. К сожалению, это также означало, что Рэйити не видел теперь не только совершенно голого Ладью, но и окружающие предметы. Он сделал резкий шаг в сторону и врезался в навесной шкафчик.

\- Ох!

\- Сирасаги-сан, что же ты... Погоди, – Ран рассмеялся, а затем протянул руки (Рэйити почувствовал исходящее от них мимолетное тепло) и вдруг снял с него ставшие ненужными очки. Окружающий мир, больше не скрытый белесой дымкой, мгновенно расплылся перед глазами, но он все равно видел Рановы порозовевшие щеки, мокрую грудь и накинутое на шею белое полотенце, краем которого тот старательно протирал очечные линзы.

\- Ну вот, – сказал Фудзимия, закончив. Поднял голову. Посмотрел. – Эй, а ты так гораздо симпатичнее.

Он шагнул вперед, и Рэйити невольно сделал шаг назад. Места здесь было непозволительно мало, и в поясницу тут же уперся край умывальника. Отступать дальше было некуда.

\- Может тебе стоит купить линзы? – Ран снова протянул к нему руки, но иначе. Обнял за шею, запустил пальцы в волосы на виске. Очки со звонким клацаньем упали в раковину.

\- Я пробовал… – потрясенно пробормотал Рэйити. – Глаза потом болят. Ран..? – позвал он. – Ран, что ты делаешь?

\- Разве не очевидно? – Пальцы в его волосах сместились на затылок, губы растянулись в усмешке, и, мгновением спустя, Ран придвинулся к нему вплотную и поцеловал.

Рэйити обмер. Сердце зашлось, рубашка на груди и плечах стремительно напитывалась влагой, член воодушевленно подергивался в штанах. Это было… как попасть в свой любимый порнофильм. Или найти пиратский клад. Нечто невообразимое и никогда ни с кем не случающееся. Ран аккуратно прикусил его верхнюю губу, коснулся языком и чуть отстранился. Заглянул в лицо. Перед глазами все по-прежнему расплывалось, но Рэйити видел его чуть сведенные брови.

\- Я что-то не так понял? – спросил Ран. – Я думал… Извини, Сирасаги-сан, неудобно получилось.

Он убирал руки, отстранялся, а Рэйити все молчал, как истукан, потому что мозгов на то, чтобы связать хотя бы два слова, у него сейчас просто не было. Вместо этого он обхватил Рана за пояс, притянул обратно и поцеловал сам. Фудзимия в его руках сначала замер, но потом расслабился, длинно выдохнул в щеку, приоткрыл рот… и Рэйити едва не прикусил ему язык, когда они вдруг поскользнулись на образовавшейся на кафельном полу луже.

Ран пришел в себя первым.

\- Упс, – он хохотнул. – Наверное надо было сначала вытереться.

\- Да. Надо было, – подтвердил Рэйити.

 

В этот раз они разошлись осторожнее. Ран сдернул полотенце с шеи и принялся обтираться, а Рэйити отвернулся, чтобы забрать из раковины упавшие туда очки и немного собраться с мыслями. Ощущение нереальности происходящего не отпускало. Хотелось посильнее ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы понять, что все это: его собственный стояк, мокрое пятно на рубашке и чуть саднящий укус на верхней губе – настоящее. И не жестокая шутка. Страх свернулся в животе леденящим скользким комком, и Рэйити поспешил поднять очки к свету, чтобы проверить линзы: не разбились ли. Хотел было надеть их снова, но Ран вдруг остановил его, тронув за запястье.

\- Не надо. Тебе так и правда лучше.

Рэйити нахмурился.

\- Но я без них почти ничего не вижу.

\- А тебе сейчас и не надо видеть, – он придвинулся ближе и снова положил руку Рэйити на плечо. – Давай наощупь?

Поцелуй на этот раз вышел жадным. Ран втиснул колено между его бедрами, Рэйити, в ответ, схватил его за задницу. Не прекращая целоваться они каким-то образом обошли скользкую лужу, но споткнулись о порожек. Отстранились друг от друга, рассмеялись, и, пока настрой не прошел, а чувство здравого смысла не вернулось, Рэйити схватил Рана за руку и потащил в ближайшую комнату.

 

Тело у Фудзимии было сухое и поджарое, как у бегуна. Под слоем мышц крылись длинные, тонкие кости, когда-то давно делавшие его сначала болезненно хрупким ребенком, а потом худым и высоким, как каланча, подростком. Но бесконечные силовые тренировки это изменили. Плечи стали шире, грудь и руки – массивнее, а на чуть впалом на животе проступили кубики пресса, к которым было невероятно приятно прикасаться. Рэйити с легкостью мог представить, каким красивым и рельефным это тело станет в ближайшие годы.

\- Какой ты... - сказал он на выдохе.

Будто не замечая его восторгов, Ран расстегнул на нем рубашку и повалил на диван, придавив своим немаленьким весом. Выдохнул в шею:

\- Сирасаги-сан, ты тати или нэко?

Рэйити замер.

\- Что?

\- Топ или боттом? – Ран приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на него сверху. – Сэмэ или укэ?

\- Господи, откуда ты знаешь такие слова?

Ран выгнул бровь.

\- Мне что, по-твоему, семь?

Рэйити окинул его взглядом. Взгляд невольно задержался на твердом и совсем не маленьком члене.

\- Не похоже.

\- Вот именно. Так кто?

Рэйити задумался. Те два несчастных раза, когда он согласился на роль боттома, не запомнились ему чем-то особо приятным.

\- Тати, – сознался он.

\- Ладно. – Ран снова приблизил к нему лицо, так что его ухмылку можно было не только услышать, но и увидеть. – Ну что, тати-сан, есть у тебя резинки?

Рэйити очень хотелось спросить откуда он знает и это слово, но ответ был в общем-то очевиден. А вот с презервативами у него была проблема. Здесь, дома, они были, собственно, не нужны, а если ему надоедало развлекаться со своей правой рукой, и он выбирался в город, то всегда покупал и использовал их там же.

\- Нет.

Ран удивленно захлопал глазами, но быстро с собой справился и налег на него сильнее.

\- Ладно, разберемся.

Они снова поцеловались. Фудзимия просунул руку между их животами, подозрительно сноровисто расстегнул его джинсы, сунул руку внутрь и погладил сквозь ткань белья. Рэйити сжал зубы. Хотелось просто невыносимо, но диван был слишком узкий даже для одного, не то что двух человек, а еще Ран зажал его левую руку между подушек…

\- Ран, погоди, – Рэйити чуть отстранился. – Давай переляжем.

Мелькнула мысль – попробовать дойти до спальни, но Фудзимия лежал на нем, голый, возбужденный, тяжело дышащий… Нет, до спальни они не доберутся. Сгорая от нетерпения, он кое-как высвободил руку, обхватил Рана за бедра и опрокинул его на спину. Стало чуть лучше. А когда Фудзимия понял, чего ему хочется и закинул ногу на спинку дивана – совсем хорошо. Рэйити сел на пятки и с силой провел по его груди, от плеча, к животу. Пальцы сами нашли три небольших круглых шрама: один над соском и два на ребрах. Он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал верхний.

\- Х-ха! – Ран содрогнулся и обнял его, притягивая ближе.

Рэйити как никогда хотелось надеть очки и рассмотреть его во всех подробностях. Но, с другой стороны, в том, что происходило сейчас, была какая-то особенная чувственность. Он наклонился чуть ниже и поцеловал несколько ярких синяков у Фудзимии на животе: следы недавней драки.

\- Ну давай уже, – пробормотал Ран, вздрагивая от легких прикосновений. Потом потянулся к нему помог приспустить джинсы и трусы с бедер. Застонал, когда Рэйити обхватил и сжал его член и поспешил ответить любезностью на любезность. Они задвигались. Сначала медленно, привыкая друг к другу, затем быстрее. У Рана оказались сильные, немного мозолистые ладони, что добавляло остроты ощущений, и, внезапно!, какой-то опыт взаимной мастурбации. По крайней мере, в его движениях не было ни смущения, ни неловкости, и он как-то так по-особенному сжимал пальцы на головке, прежде чем с силой сдвинуть руку вниз, что у Рэйити поджимались пальцы ног. Удовольствие все нарастало, и в какой-то момент он понял, что уже не может сидеть прямо. Пришлось наклониться и опереться на подлокотник у Рана над головой, приближаясь к его лицу. Фудзимия жмурился и быстро дышал сквозь сжатые зубы, потом вдруг громко застонал и притянул Рэйити за ворот рубашки.

\- Сирасаги-сан, я сейчас кончу, – выдохнул он прежде чем впиться в рот Рэйити поцелуем, вздрогнуть, резко податься бедрами вверх, издать тихое: «Н-н-н!» – и наконец кончить, по большей части себе на живот и Рэйити на пальцы.

_Твою мать…_

Он аккуратно разжал их и сжал снова на своем члене, поверх замершей было Рановой руки. Задвигался. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, резче и как можно быстрее. Он был так близко… Еще немного... Еще чуть-чуть!

Рэйити застонал, метя как можно выше, с удовольствием отметил несколько капель попавших Фудзимие на ключицы и со спокойной душой упал сверху, пытаясь отдышаться.

Тело было тяжелым, и легким одновременно, будто из него вытащили все кости. Он повернул голову и принялся благодарно целовать Рана в шею. Пахло от него просто умопомрачительно. Хотелось лежать вот так, чувствуя, как бьется под кожей пульс, и мерно вздымается и опускается грудная клетка, но у Фудзимии на этот счет было свое мнение.

\- Сирасаги-сан, подвинься, – сказал он, заерзав. – Ты слишком тяжелый.

Несчастно вздохнув, Рэйити приподнялся и снова сел на пятки между его раздвинутых ног. И почти не пожалел об этом: вид отсюда открывался стоящий. Ран вздрогнул и сдавленно хихикнул, когда Рэйити погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедра и легонько пощекотал розовую пятку.

\- Не надо! – попросил он немного хриплым, но веселым голосом.

\- Останови меня! – сказал Рэйити, прижал его согнутое колено к груди и начал щекотать серьезнее.

Они принялись шутливо бороться на слишком узком диване, с каждым движением грозясь свалиться на пол, и каким-то удивительным образом оставаясь на месте. В конце концов Ран зажал его в захвате, недвусмысленно демонстрируя, кто из них физически сильнее, и Рэйити пришлось прекратить.

\- Сдаюсь! – Если бы он мог, то несомненно поднял бы руки.

\- То-то же! – ответил Ран с нескрываемым торжеством. Затем вдруг немного отстранился. – Эй, а что это у тебя?

Он протянул руку и вытащил у Рэйити из кармана по-прежнему расстегнутых и немного приспущенных штанов какую-то темную тряпицу.

Поначалу не поняв, что это, Рэйити нахмурился, а потом до него дошло. Кровь мигом отлила от лица.

\- Не важно! Отдай! – он попытался было выдрать тряпку у Фудзимии из рук, но было уже слишком поздно: тот развернул и уставился на нее круглыми глазами. Потом прищурился. Очков под рукой у Рэйити по-прежнему не было, так что он не мог понять: добрый это прищур или нет.

\- И что, позволь спросить, мои трусы делают у тебя в кармане?

\- Я просто хотел взять шляпу! А они выпали! А ты решил выйти, и я…

\- Сирасаги-сан… – Ран перебил его сбивчивые объяснения странным, каким-то очень глубоким голосом. – А ты у нас, оказывается, извращенец? И что же ты хотел с ними сделать? Оставить на память?

\- Ничего такого я не хотел! – резко возразил Рэйити. – И вообще! Что ты себе позволяешь! Обзываешь меня такими словами, а сам?! – его несло, но он почему-то не мог остановиться. Обида рвалась из груди тяжелым и шумным потоком. – Ты ведь спал до меня с другими мужчинами. Спал же?!

\- Ну, спал, – признался Ран без капли смущения.

\- Вот видишь! И кто после этого пидор?!

Он думал, что Фудзимия сейчас вскочит и начнет орать, но вместо этого тот вдруг запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

\- Предположим не я, – наконец сказал он сквозь смех. – Мне еще и девушки нравятся. И я не ворую чужое нижнее белье. А вот ты, Сирасаги-сан – неисправимый извращенец. Держи, – он снова запихнул свои трусы ему в карман. – Дарю. На память.

\- Не нужно мне от тебя таких вещей на память, – обиженно пробормотал Рэйити. Казалось бы, в следующем месяце ему стукнет двадцать четыре, а чувствовал он себя, дай боже, на четырнадцать.

\- А каких нужно? – Ран вдруг нежно отвел несколько прядей волос у него ото лба и поднялся.

\- Пойдем, – он замер у дивана и протянул Рэйити руку. – Дашь мне мастер-класс по извращениям. Я где-то слышал, что их лучше проводить в спальне.


	3. Игра вслепую

После очередного и, видимо, особо удачного толчка Ран издал протяжное «А-а-ах» и упал грудью на матрас. Рэйити еще раз окинул его взглядом: ярко-рыжую макушку, трогательно выпирающие позвонки у основания шеи, мускулистую спину, кулак, с зажатым в нем куском простыни – и закрыл глаза. За всю свою жизнь он, кажется, ни разу не видел ничего эротичнее.

Хотелось продержаться подольше, но, увы, так стало слышнее его собственное сбивчивое дыхание, тихие вздохи Рана и глухие шлепки, с которыми встречались их бедра. Ощущения тоже стали острее, так что пришлось сжать зубы и снова открыть глаза.

\- Ран, – позвал он, провел рукой по влажному от пота боку, сжал бедро. – Ох, Ран…

\- М-м! Сильнее! – Фудзимия чуть повернул голову, посмотрел из-под взмокшей челки. – Давай…

Видимо, подольше не получится. Совсем не получится. Рэйити пошевелился, чуть сдвигая затекшие колени, и задвигался уже даже не для него, а ради себя. Как никогда хотелось быть самую малость повыше ростом, чтобы дотянуться рукой до спинки кровати, ухватиться и вот тогда по-настоящему вбить Рана в матрас. Горячего, тесного, такого… Черт!

\- Тебе хорошо? – сам не зная зачем, спросил он. – Скажи…

И буквально прочувствовал прокатившуюся по телу Фудзимии судорогу: Ран проехался лбом по простыне, резко подался бедрами вниз, охнул и сжался вокруг него, кончая. Рэйити замер, ухватив его за поясницу. Он балансировал на самом краю, и это ощущение, острое, почти болезненное, хотелось длить и длить. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Рана между лопаток, потом в плечо. Нашел шрам, аккуратно прикусил кожу, вызывая волну легкой дрожи, и вздрогнул сам, когда на ягодицу легла горячая ладонь.

\- Зачем остановился? – Ран сжал пальцы и, судя по тону, ухмыльнулся. – Еще.

Зараза!

Рэйити застонал, ударил бедрами один раз, другой, третий, а затем на какое-то время совсем перестал соображать. Правда в конце у него все-таки хватило такта не навалиться всем весом, а упасть на кровать рядом.

Несколько мгновений ушло на попытку хоть немного отдышаться. Потом он повернулся к тумбочке за салфеткой, чтобы завернуть в нее презерватив, и очками, чтобы наконец-то нормально видеть.

\- Возвращение развратного учителя, – пробормотал Ран, вытягиваясь на животе и вытирая испачканную руку о заранее подстеленное полотенце.

\- Что?

\- Я говорю: с этой оправой ты похож на учителя средней школы, который любит полапать своих учеников после занятий.

\- Ран! – Он едва не промахнулся мимо мусорной корзины.

\- Ненавижу эти очки, – Фудзимия повернулся на бок и с каким-то непонятным, то ли сонным, то ли недовольным выражением посмотрел ему в лицо. – Вот увидишь. Однажды я сожгу их на заднем дворе. Устрою ритуальный костер, буду танцевать вокруг него голый. Тебе понравится.

Рэйити рассмеялся. Не мог иначе. Потом потянулся и ласково поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Давай ты просто так потанцуешь голышом, м?

\- Я на пределе терпения.

\- А если я начну их от тебя прятать? – Он придвинулся еще ближе и улыбнулся Рану в шею, губы сами нашли старый, кажется позавчерашний засос.

\- Тогда я снова возьму машину, поеду в город и куплю тебе новую оправу. Сам.

Рэйити замер. Эта угроза была до жути реальной.

 

Ран сбежал от него буквально на следующий день после того, как они впервые оказались вместе в этой самой постели. Рэйити тогда проснулся в пустом доме, пошел искать пропажу в саду и только дойдя до края участка понял, что забыл проверить гараж. Потом долго сидел в кухне и переживал. Успокаивало только одно: вещи Рана, включая катану, по-прежнему лежали в кабинете, а значит он должен был вернуться.

Приехал Фудзимия слегка за полдень, весело посмотрел на него с порога и водрузил на стол увесистый пакет. Объяснился:

\- Я тут купил кое-чего.

Внутри обнаружился небольшой запас сладостей в ярких упаковках, какие-то мелочи по дому, часть из которых была действительно нужна, а еще большая коробка презервативов и флакон с недвусмысленной надписью: «Вода любви».

В ответ на его потрясенный взгляд, Ран усмехнулся и чуть склонил голову к плечу.

\- Решил, пригодится.

От одного только воспоминания об этом начинали гореть уши.

С тех пор в душе у Рэйити появился маленький, необъяснимый страх перед его выходками. Мало ли до чего он может додуматься в этот раз?

\- Раз так, лучше поедем в город вместе.

\- Вот и хорошо.

В этом был весь Фудзимия. Он вторгся в жизнь Рэйити умело и бесцеремонно, перекроив весь его быт под себя.

Теперь каждое утро он просыпался под топот и ритмичные выкрики с веранды. Ран начинал свои пляски с мечом на рассвете и поначалу выполнял упражнения тихо, но уже ближе к семи расходился настолько, что поднимал лучше любого будильника. Он ужасно готовил, норовя спалить даже простейшую яичницу, но как никто другой умел заваривать чай. Он расхаживал по дому полуголым, закидывал ноги на диван, не сняв тапочек, заразительно смеялся и не стеснялся ставить точки над и.

Сейчас он аккуратно высвободился из объятий, сел на кровати и с чувством потянулся.

\- Я, наверное, спать.

А Рэйити знал, что это плохая идея и ничего не выйдет, но все равно спросил:

\- Может останешься?

Когда он задал этот вопрос впервые, то заработал сочувственный взгляд и спокойное, внятное объяснение, почему это невозможно: Ран привык спать один, ему будет неудобно и слишком жарко, он пинается во сне, Рэйити же не хочется заработать синяк, и при чем тут гостеприимство, если его вполне устраивает футон.

Но это тогда. В этот раз он молча встал, прихватив испачканное полотенце, прошелся по комнате, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы. Обернулся уже у двери:

\- Доброй ночи, Сирасаги-сан.

И тихо закрыл ее за собой.

Проводив его взглядом, Рэйити вздохнул. Потом перевернулся на спину и еще долго смотрел в потолок, размышляя, как же его так угораздило?

 

Жизнь, впрочем, продолжала идти своим чередом. Через пару недель после начала их с Раном сожительства (термин был довольно мерзенький, но назвать то, что происходило между ними как-то иначе – не поворачивался язык), на горизонте снова объявилась Ферзь, на этот раз с миссией.

Встречались они, как обычно, в лав-отеле. Всю дорогу Рэйити скрипел зубами: эта глупая конспирация даже в лучшие времена действовала ему на нервы, а сегодня так и вовсе оседала во рту песком. Захлопнув за ними дверь, он замер, ожидая, что секретарша передаст ему папку с документами и начнет вводить в курс дела, но вместо этого та аккуратно присела на край кровати и внимательно посмотрела снизу вверх.

Рэйити невольно напрягся. Чего она ждет?

\- Ну и как у вас дела? – наконец спросила Ферзь.

\- Дела? – не сразу сообразил Рэйити. Потом понял, что речь, вероятно, про Рана. – Ты про нашего нового Ладью? Он обвыкся, проблем не создает. Все хорошо.

А еще я с ним сплю, но об этом лучше тактично умолчать.

\- Вот как, – секретарша нахмурилась, видимо ответ ее не устроил. – Ладно. Тогда к делу.

Они проговорили еще минут двадцать. Ферзь рассказала о целях, о некоторых, не вошедших в досье деталях, мягко поинтересовалась о сроках и необходимом оборудовании, затем поднялась, дав понять, что встреча окончена, но уходить почему-то не торопилась.

\- Как давно мы друг друга знаем?

Рэйити выгнул брови. Что же с ней сегодня такое?

\- Лет пять? – он нервно поправил очки и только сейчас сообразил, что на нем новая, тонкая и ужасно модная, выбранная Раном оправа.

\- Да, – Ферзь кивнула. – Лет пять… – Она вдруг шагнула почти вплотную и осторожно прикоснулась к его руке. – Позволь дать совет. Я говорила об этом Коню, теперь скажу тебе. Не привязывайся слишком сильно, хорошо?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышла из номера, оставив Рэйити недоумевать в одиночестве.

 

Из города он вернулся в растрепанных чувствах, отмахнулся от расспросов, которыми мгновенно забросал его Ран, и ушел в кабинет. В дороге он успел уже сто раз обдумать, что значили слова Ферзь. Не привязываться к кому? К Фудзимие? С чего бы? И почему она вообще об этом заговорила? Как-то узнала, что они спят вместе? Но откуда? Неужели из-за очков? Знают ли в Критикер? И что теперь будет?

Футон, аккуратно свернутый, лежал у стены, и единственный взгляд на него вдруг вызвал дикую злость. Его жизнь была такой хорошей, такой устроенной и упорядоченной, зачем он все испортил? Очень хотелось постучаться головой о стену, но это гарантированно привлекло бы внимание Рана, а видеть его сейчас Рэйити не хотелось. Надо было срочно отвлечься. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, упал в кресло и открыл крышку лэптопа. Работа над миссиями всегда действовала на него успокаивающе.

Он успел загрузить все данные и даже набросать пару адекватных вариантов начала операции, когда в комнату заглянул Фудзимия. Склонился над его плечом, принеся с собой запах солнца, земли и цветов, и поставил на стол кружку с чаем.

\- Пей, пока не остыл.

\- Сам знаю, – буркнул Рэйити. Он ждал, что Ран уйдет, но тот по-прежнему нависал над ним, прижав к груди деревянный поднос.

\- Это план нашей следующей миссии?

\- Пока только набросок, – Рэйити пожал плечами и обернулся. Ран еще несколько секунд смотрел в монитор, как завороженный, потом тыкнул в него пальцем.

\- Это же моя позиция? Зачем мне обходить этот сектор, если можно пройти напрямик?

\- Потому что вот здесь, – вздохнув, Рэйити тоже показал участок на карте, – пост охраны, а у охраны есть пулеметы, безопаснее в обход.

\- Безопаснее, не значит лучше. – Ран вдруг усмехнулся и выразительно посмотрел на него сверху: – Переживаешь за меня, Сирасаги-сан? Это непрофессионально.

\- Вовсе нет! – тут же возразил Рэйити. Хотя, конечно переживал, и плевать он хотел на профессионализм.

\- Как скажешь, – Фудзимия понимающе ухмыльнулся и снова перевел взгляд на карту. – Тогда можно устроить диверсию. Как тогда в Маруяме, помнишь? Фейерверк.

\- Нет, – Рэйити решительно качнул головой. – Там было открытое пространство, а здесь стена.  Слишком опасно. Что если тебя заденет рикошетом?

\- А если не заденет? Так мы сэкономим кучу времени. Заодно, отвлечем внимание части охраны.

Рэйити задумался. У него была одна теория, которую не мешало бы проверить.

\- Скажи, тебе нравится планирование миссий? – Он откатил кресло чуть в сторону и теперь видел, как внимательно Ран вглядывается то в монитор, то в содержимое лежащей у его локтя папки.

\- Да, – Фудзимия перевел на него сияющий взгляд. – Это весело. Как сеанс одновременной игры.

Вот оно. В точку.

\- Похвально. Только, видишь ли, здесь не выйдет объявить техническую ничью и попробовать сыграть матч снова. Если тебя заденет, пусть даже не серьезно, ты задержишься, а кто тогда прикроет Пешку? Твоя идея хороша, но если что-то пойдет не так, под удар попадешь не только ты. Иногда медленнее, но безопаснее – не значит хуже.

Ран нахмурился.

\- Мне казалось, что план, в первую очередь, должен быть эффективным.

\- Должен конечно, – Рэйити пожал плечами. – Но надо учитывать, что ты работаешь не с шахматными фигурами, а с людьми. Главная обязанность руководителя группы сделать так, чтобы все его подчиненные остались живы. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю. – Ран отвел было взгляд, но вдруг снова пристально на него посмотрел. – Сирасаги-сан, а можно я сейчас схожу на кухню, возьму себе чай, и мы еще поговорим об этом?

Несколько мгновений Рэйити вглядывался в его неожиданно серьезное лицо, а затем кивнул.

 

Так они обзавелись новым, странно увлекательным хобби. У Рэйити за плечами был почти пятилетний опыт планирования и руководства всевозможными операциями и несколькими командами, у Рана – недюжинный ум и превосходные аналитические способности, которые он не стеснялся демонстрировать. Закончив с планом миссии и передав технические детали Ферзь, они занялись воображаемыми заданиями: рисовали друг другу карты, придумывали противников и различные ситуации во время боя. Ран хватал все на лету, пару раз обыграл его вчистую, и в какой-то момент Рэйити понял, что испытывает по этому поводу страшную гордость.

Накануне миссии они должны были встретиться с остальными Крашерс в Токио. Стоило не приспособленной для такой езды Тойоте преодолеть покрытую колдобинами грунтовку и выехать на шоссе, как Фудзимия вытащил из сумки клипборд с бумагами и ручку, и принялся что-то рисовать, периодически хмурясь и крутя лист из стороны в сторону. Полдороги Рэйити бросал на него заинтересованные взгляды, но полноценно заглянуть ему за плечо удалось только когда они встали в затор на въезде в Сэтагайю. Он успел увидеть поле и что-то вроде комплекса складов, когда Фудзимия пихнул его локтем и прижал клипборд к груди, мешая рассмотреть остальное.

\- Еще не готово. Покажу, когда закончу.

Случилось это, правда, уже на подъезде к Сибуе, так что бумаги перекочевали обратно в сумку, а Ран пожал плечами и пообещал, что покажет все вечером, в гостинице. После чего с совершенно невинным видом поинтересовался, закажут ли они номер с одной кроватью, вогнав Рэйити в состояние легкого ступора, и довольно ухмылялся весь остаток пути.

 

Дверь штабной квартиры оказалась не заперта и внутри уже вовсю орудовал Пешка. Едва завидев их, он подскочил с кресла, чуть не задел стоявшую на подлокотнике здоровенную миску с попкорном и даже убавил звук телевизора.

\- О! Привет! Я вас жду-жду, а вы опаздываете! – тут же затараторил он. Потом бросил на Рэйити заинтересованный взгляд. – Слон, что это у тебя? Новый имидж? Зачетные!

Не зная, что ответить, Рэйити кашлянул и поправил новые очки.

\- Ну… спасибо…

\- Не за что, – пробормотал Ран, проходя мимо. Рэйити бросил на него сердитый взгляд, разумеется проигнорированный, и снова переключился на Пешку.

\- А где Конь?

\- Без понятия, – Нару пожал плечами. – Может по дороге задержался?

\- Увидел себя в зеркале и остановился подрочить, – тут же предположил Ран. Он успел устроиться на диване и теперь щелкал каналами.

\- Ладья! – возмутился Рэйити под громкий хохот Пешки.

\- Ну а что? – Фудзимия нарочито медленно пристроил свои неприлично длинные ноги на журнальном столике. – Зная нашего Коня…

\- А он прав, – все еще хихикая, поддержал его Нару.

Рэйити очень хотелось закрыть лицо руками. Критикер и их манера вербовать вчерашних школьников…

\- Вы как дети.

\- Конь – возможно, а я уже взрослый мальчик, – Ран бесстыдно ему подмигнул и снова перевел взгляд на телевизор.

Да уж, не маленький. И они уже говорили об этом. Не далее, как вчера вечером. И Ран всю дорогу закатывал глаза, а потом полез целоваться.

\- Если ты попробуешь выдать что-нибудь такое в его присутствии, вы опять подеретесь, – в очередной раз напомнил Рэйити, потому что такая у него была обязанность. – И я отказываюсь вас разнимать. Так что, _пожалуйста_ , не провоцируй его.

\- Я-то не буду, – Ран вздохнул. – А вот за него не ручаюсь.

 

Конь появился только через полчаса и, действительно, какой-то странно встрепанный. Зашел, ни с кем не поздоровавшись, заметил Рана, страшно изменился в лице и почему-то покраснел.

Нару тут же схватился за попкорн, Фудзимия, все еще развалившись на диване, делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

\- Опаздываешь, – сказал Рэйити, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку.

Конь обернулся, выгнул брови, нахмурился, метнул короткий взгляд в сторону Рана, снова перевел его на Рэйити и сжал зубы. Пробормотал:

\- Пробки…

И больше не сказал ни слова.

На его памяти это был первый раз, когда во время брифинга никто не задавал вопросов. Нару больше интересовало происходящее между Конем и Ладьей, Ран весьма убедительно изображал статую, а Юси хмурился и периодически бросал на Рэйити такие взгляды, что он даже начал сомневаться: не прав ли был Фудзимия, когда говорил, что Конь к нему неравнодушен и драка была из-за ревности?

Влезать между ними сейчас – было как пытаться обезвредить бомбу с помощью молотка, но был ли выбор у Рэйити? Если они пойдут на миссию с таким настроем, то скорее убьются, чем выполнят задание. Он уже ошибся так, с Масато, предпочел не заметить его привязанность к той медсестре, вдвойне непонятную, потому что медсестра была женщиной. Его привязанность к Рану, тем временем, была очень понятной: Рэйити хотелось одновременно закрыть его собой, защитить от всего мира и надавать по голове. Он вздохнул.

\- И ваши внутренние разногласия не должны помешать выполнению миссии. Они же не помешают?

\- Нет, – тут же отрезал Ран.

Юси поперхнулся воздухом и вскочил.

\- Ты… – начал он, и Рэйити срочно пришлось напомнить себе об обещании их не разнимать. А потом сделать это еще раз, потому что Фудзимия медленно обернул к нему свое безупречно красивое лицо, на котором огромными, светящимися буквами читалось: «Я же говорил».

\- Какого черта! – наконец нашелся Юси.

\- Могу повторить еще раз: я не трогал твою сестру, – Ран прострекотал это с быстротой, точностью и равнодушием пулемета. Паузы ему, в отличие от Коня, были не нужны.

\- Не примешивай сюда Таё!

\- А кого еще мне сюда примешивать? – Ран выгнул брови. – Нас с тобой?

Это был настолько меткий и ужасающий в своей простоте намек, что Рэйити невольно восхитился. И Юси тоже его понял, потому что покраснел, в очередной раз задохнулся и заорал:

\- Ты чуть не сломал мне ребро!

\- А ты чуть не разнес свой дом, потому что гонялся за мной с оружием! – Ран, даже сидя, умудрялся смотреть на него сверху вниз, и Конь вдруг неожиданно сдулся, поник и даже сел обратно в кресло. 

\- Извини.

\- Извиняться тебе надо не передо мной! – буквально выплюнул Ран.

Они замолчали, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно, как увлеченно хрустит попкорном Нару.

\- Зато помирились, – сказал он в ответ на их укоризненные взгляды и пожал плечами.


	4. Chapter 4

Миссия, вопреки его опасениям, прошла нормально. Пешка неудачно упал и разбил колено, Юси еще раз получил по ребрам (и ныл об этом всю дорогу до базы), у Рана на щеке появилась свежая ссадина, а у самого Рэйити добавилось немного седых волос. Одним словом, успех.

Он пытался набрать это слово в сообщении для Ферзь и исправлял его дважды: так тряслись руки.

Люди – это не шахматные фигуры, да? Ах, если бы все было так просто.

Винить в своих несчастьях можно было кого угодно: Юси с его глупостью и темпераментом, Ферзь с ее так называемой дружбой и советами, или даже Рана, но, увы, склонностью к самообману Рэйити никогда не отличался. Он споткнулся в тот момент, когда увидел фотографию их нового Ладьи в досье Критикер, и с тех пор просто падал, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться гравитации. Зачем? Будущее в любом случае выглядело неутешительно: дно кроличьей норы, в которую превратилась его жизнь, было либо усыпано камнями, либо отсутствовало в принципе (Рэйити не знал, что хуже), так что оставалось только расслабиться и насладиться все ускоряющимся полетом.

 

Звуковой барьер он преодолел тем же вечером.

После миссии Ран вел себя подозрительно тихо, зато буквально вибрировал от каких-то ему одному известных эмоций.

Скорее всего, дело было в адреналине. Его переизбыток всегда действовал на Рэйити удручающе: хотелось лечь и не шевелиться пока не перестанет ныть тело и раскалываться голова. У Фудзимии же, похоже, он коротил совсем другие провода: Ран ерзал по креслу, бросал на Рэйити короткие, тяжелые взгляды и нервно постукивал ногой, прежде чем снова отвернуться к окну.

Наверное ему хотелось поговорить, но Рэйити был слишком вымотан для разговоров. И для всего остального в общем-то тоже, но Фудзимия, как обычно, решил по-своему: вдруг отстегнул ремень безопасности, перегнулся через центральную консоль и вжикнул молнией у него на брюках.

\- Твою мать!

Рэйити на мгновение выпустил руль, машину вильнуло.

\- Ты что творишь?!

Мимо, отчаянно сигналя, пронесся темный седан, в который они едва не вписались.

\- Хочу тебя, – Ран улыбнулся ему в живот, обдавая теплым дыханием, и запустил пальцы под ширинку. – Сейчас.

От скорости собственного падения заложило уши. Рэйити прикрыл глаза, а потом (зря, стало только хуже) бросил взгляд вниз, на темно-рыжую макушку. Возникшие у него желания были объяснимы, но совершенно противоречивы: хотелось то ли оттаскать поганца за ухо и отправить на заднее сидение, то ли притянуть ближе. Вместо этого он свернул на обочину, включил габариты и заставил Рана поднять голову, правда не так, как хотелось, а за волосы. Несколько мгновений он разглядывал опущенные ресницы и трогательно порозовевшие щеки. Фудзимия выглядел так невинно, будто это вовсе не он только что собирался отсасывать собственному начальнику в машине. Мелькнула мысль: «Боже, ему ведь всего восемнадцать», – и сердце тут же кольнула невесть откуда взявшаяся нежность. Рэйити осторожно провел по его щеке пальцами, потом все-таки надавил на свежую ссадину, и Ран наконец поднял на него потемневший взгляд, выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы… Не поцеловать его было невозможно.

Чуть позже, окончательно забыв про стыд и здравый смысл, Рэйити с лаской наблюдал, как он курит в приоткрытое окошко, не предпринимая никаких попыток застегнуть штаны, и думал, что это и есть дно, и падать ниже просто некуда.

Как же он ошибался.

 

Буквально через пару дней Фудзимия притащил кота.

\- Смотри, кто к нам пришел! Давай оставим?

Удобно устроившись у Рана на руках, кот таращился на Рэйити огромными, синими глазами, особенно выразительными на тощей, угольно-черной морде. Рэйити ужаснулся.

\- А вдруг у него есть хозяин? А вдруг у него блохи?!

Ран закатил глаза.

\- Нет у него никакого хозяина. А вот блохи очень даже есть. Купишь специальный шампунь. Кстати, по-моему, это не он, а она.

Он оторвал кота от груди, поднял на уровень глаз и бесцеремонно заглянул ему под хвост. Кот, в ответ, зашипел и попытался ударить его лапой.

\- Точно, она! – Ран просиял. – Как удачно! Нам как раз не хватает женского общества.

Глядя на то, как он уверенно чешет у кота… нет, кошки между ушами, Рэйити решил возмутиться. Он твердо вознамерился отстаивать свою позицию: у него никогда не было домашних животных, и ему не нужна была такая ответственность, но вместо этого он обнаружил себя в машине и на полпути к городу с четким намерением купить шампунь от блох, капли от ушных клещей и какие-нибудь витамины: кошка была слишком тощей.

 

Выбор имени Ран тоже возложил на его плечи, а потом решительно отметал все предложенные варианты. Куро – слишком очевидно. Химэ – чересчур претенциозно. Момо – у нее же черная шерсть, ну какой из нее персик? Наконец, после долгих переговоров, они сошлись на «Хоси».

Хоси стоически терпела обработку ушей, с гордым видом расхаживала по саду, увлеченно драла диван и, разумеется, обожала Рана всей своей кошачьей душой, прощая ему все. Рэйити ее понимал.

Смириться с ее присутствием оказалось удивительно просто. Особенно когда она взяла за привычку заходить к нему в комнату на рассвете и теплой, вибрирующей тяжестью устраиваться на ногах. Хотя, на самом деле, Хоси сделала для него куда больше: у вдруг Рэйити появилось чувство законченности, будто со щелчком встали на место самые важные детали паззла. Картина его нового быта наконец-то сложилась, и, глядя на то, как резкий и порывистый Ран бережно перекладывает кошку к себе на колени и гладит ее по спине, Рэйити впервые позволил себе задуматься о будущем.

Переподготовка Масато должна была закончиться в следующем месяце, и, хотя Фудзимия был временной заменой, Рэйити собирался настаивать на том, чтобы в Крашерс теперь было две Ладьи. Ради этого он был готов на все: ругаться, спорить и даже шантажировать. Ран останется. А потом Рэйити уж как-нибудь научит его спать с собой в одной постели.

 

Все его прекрасно выстроенные планы разрушил очередной звонок Ферзь.

\- Привези Ладью в Токио, – сказала она, и Рэйити похолодел от ее тона. – Кое-кто хочет с ним поговорить.

Когда он пересказывал их разговор Фудзимие, тот трижды поменялся в лице, прежде чем криво усмехнуться:

\- Мы же не можем отказать Критикер, верно?

 

Дорога до Токио получилась напряженная, оба нервничали, но, стоило им зайти в штабную квартиру, все стало только хуже: внутри, удобно устроившись на диване перед телевизором, их ждала женщина, которую Рэйити никак не ожидал здесь увидеть – Китада Ханаэ.

Увидев его, она поднялась, улыбнулась:

\- Сирасаги-кун.

Их совместная история была долгой и запутанной. Один детский дом, одна полицейская академия, один пьяный секс и последующие неловкие попытки встречаться... Рэйити был ей, мягко говоря, не рад, но Рану явно приходилось хуже. Он замер в дверях, побелел как полотно, сказал чересчур ровным голосом:

\- Здравствуй, Эрика.

И сжал зубы.

\- Вы знакомы? – удивился Рэйити.

\- Да, – сдавленно ответил Ран. – Встречались.

\- По работе, – тут же добавила Ханаэ. – Ран, ты же понимаешь зачем я здесь?

\- Догадываюсь. – У Фудзимии был такой вид, будто его сейчас вырвет, Ханаэ же, напротив, выглядела очень довольной.

\- Поговорим? – предложила она.

\- Поговорим, – Ран кивнул и бросил на Рэйити один короткий, потерянный взгляд, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

 

Вернулись они минут через пятнадцать. Бледность никуда не исчезла, но теперь на лице Рана была написана мрачная решимость.

\- Я позвоню, – сказал он.

\- Хорошо, – Ханаэ подхватила с дивана свою сумочку, холодно улыбнулась им обоим: – Пока, мальчики!

И была такова.

Рэйити обернулся к Рану.

\- Так что она… – начал он, но Фудзимия только качнул головой.

\- Не сейчас. Поехали домой… – Ран вдруг замер, нахмурился, потом несчастно выдохнул, старательно пряча взгляд. – Да. Домой.

 

Он молчал всю обратную дорогу, а стоило им переступить порог, сразу направился в кабинет. Рэйити попытался придержать его за плечо, но Ран резко сбросил его руку, заорал, не оборачиваясь:

\- Не трогай меня!

После чего сбежал, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Он просидел взаперти весь вечер, не выбравшись даже к ужину, и, подумав немного, Рэйити решил к нему не приставать. Ему, как никому другому была понятна необходимость отстраниться и все обдумать. А всякие побочные эффекты, вроде ощущения собственной ненужности… К ним он тоже давно привык.

 

Уже утром, кое-как разлепив глаза, Рэйити понял две вещи: Хоси не пришла составить ему компанию и снаружи не доносились ритмичные вскрики. Может еще слишком рано? Нащупав очки и надев их, он посмотрел на часы и почти подскочил на кровати. Было уже почти десять утра. Сбросив одеяло, Рэйити бегом направился по коридору, пока внутри у него все сжималось от нехорошего предчувствия: Ран ведь не мог просто взять и сбежать? Не мог же?!

Не мог. Заглянув в кабинет, он не сдержал облегченного вздоха: повернувшись к двери спиной и укрывшись почти с головой, Фудзимия лежал на своем футоне. Рядом с ним, свернувшись в кольце рук, дремала Хоси.

Несколько мгновений Рэйити просто любовался ими, переводя дух, но потом все-таки зашел в комнату и аккуратно опустился рядом. Ран вздрогнул, напрягся, когда он прижался к его спине грудью, но почти сразу расслабился и даже откинул голову Рэйити на плечо. Вздохнул.

\- Я думал, ты сбежал, – тихо признался Рэйити.

\- Я думал об этом, – Ран говорил тихо и чуть хрипловато, – но решил, что это будет невежливо.

\- Невежливо… – Рэйити хохотнул ему в волосы, наслаждаясь теплом, близостью, запахом. Им определенно надо было поговорить о вчерашнем, но Рэйити совсем не хотелось разрушить этот маленький, идеальный момент, поэтому он начал издалека:

\- Я перепугался до полусмерти, уже черт знает что надумал, а ты, выходит, просто проспал свою тренировку?

\- Не проспал, – Ран немного развернулся, глубже зарываясь в футон, – просто нет настроения тренироваться.

\- У тебя? Нет настроения? Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим Раном?! – Рэйити обхватил его за пояс и сильнее прижал к себе. Ему хотелось растормошить Фудзимию, но тот молчал и не шевелился, и это можно было расценить по-разному. Например, как согласие. Несколько мгновений Рэйити смотрел на его затылок и открытую, кажущуюся странно хрупкой шею, а потом наклонился и прихватил ее основание зубами.

Возбуждение накатило сразу, закрутило горячей, удушливой волной. Рэйити застонал, сунул руку под одеяло, нащупывая соски и ребра, и навалился на Рана всем весом, намереваясь утянуть за собой, но Фудзимия вдруг дернулся, отталкивая руки и выворачиваясь из объятий.

\- Нет! – Он сел на футоне и посмотрел на Рэйити сверху вниз. Его лицо покраснело и кривилось от эмоций. – Не надо!

\- Почему? – Рэйити заморгал и быстро поправил съехавшие очки. В таком состоянии он Рана еще не видел.

\- Ты не понимаешь! Я… – Ран попытался выбраться из-под одеяла, но Рэйити по-прежнему лежал у него на коленях, затрудняя процесс. – Я так зол на тебя! Черт!

Он закрыл лицо руками и наконец замер, тяжело дыша.

Рэйити похолодел.

\- Эй, – стараясь двигаться как можно медленнее и предсказуемее, он сел и аккуратно взял Рана за локоть. – Это все Эрика, да? Она тебе что-то про меня наговорила? Ран? Ран?..

\- Я же говорю, ты не понимаешь… – Буря стихла так же внезапно, как началась: Фудзимия вздохнул и сложил руки на коленях. Вид у него был донельзя усталый. – Прости, Сирасаги-сан. Ты ни в чем не виноват.  

\- Ран… – Рэйити не удержался и все-таки притянул его к себе, немного удивившись тому, как легко это оказалось сделать. – Ничего страшного. Все хорошо.

\- Нет, не хорошо. – Ран буквально осел в его объятьях, но обнимать в ответ не спешил. – Я хочу кое-чего. Сильно. Уже полтора года. Я думал, это все, чего я хочу, но… – Он тихо, невесело усмехнулся. – Вот он я… Поэтому и злюсь. В основном на себя, но и на тебя немного.

\- Почему?

\- Я к тебе привязался.

Они сидели посреди его кабинета, на его футоне; в душном, летнем воздухе плавали пылинки и тончайшие ворсинки кошачьей шерсти, и Ран покорно льнул к нему всем телом, но, в то же время, был бесконечно далеко. Рэйити резко отстранил его от себя.

\- Что тебе сказала Эрика?

\- Король собирает новую команду, – Ран старательно не смотрел ему в лицо. – Он хочет, чтобы я вошел в ее состав.

Вот, значит, как.

\- Что за команда?

\- У нее будет больше полномочий, чем у Крашерс.

Рэйити попытался сглотнуть тяжелый ком в горле, но не смог. Он ожидал от Критикер почти любой подлости, но не такого. Они опять собирают команду убийц? И почему Ран сообщал ему об этом таким спокойным, будничным тоном?

Рэйити вгляделся в его осунувшееся лицо: отметил уже обозначившуюся морщинку между бровями (все-таки он слишком много хмурится), еще немного неровную светлую щетину, поджатые губы… Ран замер и словно бы ждал чего-то. Может быть того, чтобы Рэйити подтолкнул его к правильному решению?

Он мог бы плакать и умолять его на коленях. Мог бы приковать его наручниками к газовой колонке и оставить так, пока не поумнеет. Мог бы назвать ему сотню причин не губить свою жизнь, но Рану требовалось явно не это.

\- Я тоже к тебе привязался, – сказал Рэйити, и, прежде чем Фудзимия смог ответить, схватил его за волосы и поцеловал.

Ему хотелось вложить в этот поцелуй все свои дурацкие, болезненные чувства и всю свою силу убеждения. Он сжал Рана в объятьях, заставляя откинуться на себя («Останься со мной»), провел ладонью по лопаткам и пояснице («Ты дорог мне»), погладил затылок («Я о тебе позабочусь»), и определенно преуспел, потому что Ран уперся руками в его плечи и с силой отстранился.

\- Спасибо тебе, Сирасаги-сан, – сказал он, утерев губы. – Мне было здесь очень хорошо.

Несколько секунд Рэйити молча вглядывался в его злые, холодные глаза, и внутри у него стремительно сворачивалась стальная пружина, которая вдруг распрямилась, когда он наотмашь ударил Рана по лицу. Сильно. Так, что голова мотнулась и медленно, как на шарнире, повернулась обратно.

\- Ты… – начал Рэйити.

Ты из меня всю душу вытянул.

Ты соображаешь, что делаешь?!

Ты, выродок.

Ты – самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни.

\- Мне надо в ванную, – перебил его Ран. В уголке его рта проступила кровь, он быстро стер ее, поднялся и ушел, бросив Рэйити в одиночестве.

Стоило двери захлопнуться, Рэйити подскочил. В его жизни было так мало разрывов, потому что в ней почти не было отношений. Было ли их с Раном сожительство отношениями он не знал, но то, что происходило сейчас, определенно разрывало ему сердце.

Беспомощно оглядевшись, он приметил Ранову сумку (уже собранную, ну разумеется), со всей силы врезал по ней ногой, так что та отлетела к стене, и хотел было ударить еще раз, но вдруг поймал испуганный взгляд Хоси, которая опасливо выглядывала на него из-под стола. Она сбежала с футона еще в самом начале их разборок, а теперь не могла понять, стоит ли ей выходить. Рэйити тут же сделалось стыдно.

\- Эй, Хоси. – Он опустился на корточки и поманил кошку рукой. – Иди, иди сюда.

После нескольких секунд размышлений Хоси немного высунулась из своего укрытия, недоверчиво обнюхала предложенные ей пальцы, а потом все-таки вылезла и обтерлась о них мордой. Рэйити тут же подхватил ее на руки, зарылся лицом в теплый, черный мех, от которого все еще немного несло противоблошиным шампунем, и к горлу мгновенно подкатились рыдания.

Они с Раном мыли ее вдвоем: Рэйити держал, а Ран намыливал. Хоси категорически отказалась сушиться феном, и Рэйити пришлось пожертвовать ей свое полотенце. Она сбежала и пряталась от них весь вечер, но потом все-таки пришла, чтобы улечься между ними на диване. А теперь Ран бросал их обоих ради какой-то своей самоубийственной цели, не дав Рэйити даже возможности себя переубедить.

Хоси в его руках вдруг начала извиваться, намекая, что ее неплохо бы отпустить, и Рэйити наконец оторвался от нее, но внезапно понял, что на них кто-то смотрит. Ран стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и наблюдал за ними со странным выражением: злым и ласковым одновременно.

Так и не выпустив Хоси, Рэйити шагнул ему навстречу, желая то ли обнять, то ли ударить еще раз, прямо в наливающийся на щеке синяк.

\- Ран…

\- Я позвонил Эрике. Она заберет меня через час. – Фудзимия протянул руку и погладил Хоси по спине. Его ладонь скользнула дальше, на руку Рэйити и замерла там. – Мне правда было хорошо здесь. Безопасно. Я уже почти забыл, что где-то может так быть. Но если я останусь, это будет предательство. Это буду уже не я. – Он все-таки заглянул Рэйити в глаза и сжал пальцы. – Я не могу прятаться от того, кто я есть, Сирасаги-сан.

\- И кто же ты? – устало спросил Рэйити.

\- Сейчас – дурак. – Ран печально усмехнулся. – Но я постараюсь исправиться.

Он медленно оглядел лицо Рэйити, наконец задержавшись взглядом на губах.

\- И наверное не стоило тебя целовать.


	5. Цугцванг

Видимо таким образом проявлялась его дурная карма, иных объяснений у Рэйити не было: его жизнь периодически рушили телефонные звонки.  
Этот, последний, раздался вечером понедельника. Он как раз поужинал, упал на диван и включил телевизор, намереваясь хотя бы на час отключить мозги и погрузиться в беспощадно-бессмысленный мир вечерних ток-шоу. Чувствуя благодушное настроение хозяина, к нему тут же присоединилась Хосико: потопталась, устроилась на коленях и окончательно его разморила. Рэйити уже начал дремать, когда лежавший на кофейном столике телефон вдруг ожил и разразился громкими джазовыми переливами. Номер на экране был защищен от определения, так что Рэйити сразу угадал звонившего.  
\- Король, – сказал он в трубку.  
\- Здравствуй, Слон! – В голосе Такатори как обычно присутствовала эта немного сумасшедшая, донельзя энергичная нотка, от которой Рэйити вечно становилось не по себе. – Как твои дела?  
\- Прекрасно, – вяло отрапортовал Рэйити. – Вы звоните насчет вашего подопечного? Я собирался отправить отчет в срок, на следующей неделе.  
\- О, нет-нет, – тут же перебил его Такатори. – Это не насчет Ито-куна. Хотя, и насчет него тоже… В общем, у меня есть просьба. – Его голос изменился, сделавшись мягче. – В Токио приезжает один очень важный для меня человек. Он останется здесь на какое-то время. Я хочу, чтобы ты немного ввел его в курс нашего нынешнего дела, хорошо?  
\- Что за человек? – сразу заинтересовался Рэйити. Такатори даже об уже упомянутом Ито никогда не говорил в подобном тоне.  
\- О, вы знакомы. Это твой старый Ладья, Фудзимия Ран. Слон?.. Слон, ну что ты молчишь? Ты согласен? 

 

Рэйити знал, что это глупо и по-детски, но все равно решил устроить их с Раном встречу у себя в офисе. Он честно не собирался как-то к ней готовиться, но вместо этого проторчал в ванной вдвое дольше обычного, почти час выбирал правильный костюм и галстук и теперь отчаянно нервничал.  
Было из-за чего.  
С того момента, когда уже покойная Ханаэ увезла Рана из его дома, команды и жизни, они виделись всего дважды. Первый – десять лет назад, на встрече глав всех отделений Критикер. Ран был бледен как смерть и очевидно ранен, но все равно улыбнулся Рэйити и даже сел рядом, чтобы выслушать донельзя пространную речь Такатори Мамору о будущих целях разваленной, но все еще не уничтоженной организации. Второй – семь лет назад, сразу после миссии в Академии Коа. Ран дремал, сидя на крошечной банкетке возле отделения реанимации, и Рэйити какое-то время просто смотрел на него так и не решившись подойти и разбудить.  
С тех пор он знал о Фудзимии только две вещи: тот жив и находится не в Японии. Он надеялся, что время и расстояние заставит его окончательно переболеть и забыть, но куда там: стоило Рану появиться на пороге его кабинета, сердце все равно сделало кульбит.  
\- Сирасаги-сан.  
\- Фудзимия-кун.  
Они церемонно раскланялись на глазах у секретарши, потом она ушла, чтобы заварить им кофе, и Ран наконец улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, – сказал он, сев в гостевое кресло, и медленно окинул комнату взглядом. – И место неплохое. Ну и как это – быть шефом Токийской полиции?  
\- В основном скучно, – Рэйити пожал плечами.  
Он старался не пялиться, но не мог. Левую бровь и висок Рана пересекал новый шрам. Черты его лица сделались жестче, а взгляд, напротив, мягче, и, пожалуй, он стал еще красивее.  
Хотя, куда уж больше.  
\- Для развлечений у тебя есть Такатори, верно? – Фудзимия понимающе усмехнулся, и Рэйити не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Заскучать он не дает, это верно.  
Все эти годы Рэйити думал о нем по-разному. В основном со злостью, порой – с тоской, совсем редко – с сосущим чувством тревоги. Сейчас ему просто хотелось встать, подойти и обнять его как раньше. И Ран, наверное, как-то это почувствовал.  
\- Сирасаги-сан, – его взгляд опустился на сцепленные у него на колене пальцы и остановился там, – у нас ведь не было шанса пообщаться после того, что случилось. Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за Коа…  
О, да. Рэйити вдруг вспомнил, почему разговоры с ним всегда его так выматывали. Это были вечные эмоциональные гонки: подъем – спуск, жгучий восторг – бесконечное раздражение, желание расцеловать и ударить по лицу одновременно.  
\- За Коа ты должен благодарить Коня, – сказал он сухо. – Это была его идея. Которую я, к слову, не одобрил. Исправлять чужие ошибки – не совсем наш профиль, и какими бы ни были ваши цели, это была ужасно спланированная миссия, Фудзимия-кун.  
\- Это правда. В свое оправдание могу сказать только одно: нам пришлось много импровизировать. – Он виновато улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, я все-таки не заставил тебя стыдиться, Сирасаги-сан.  
Чтобы удержаться, не встать и не схватить его за ворот (и все-таки ударить или поцеловать?), Рэйити закрыл лицо руками и с силой потер глаза.  
\- Боже мой, почти пятнадцать лет прошло, а ты все такой же.  
\- Разве что чуточку умнее, – Ран тихо рассмеялся, и Рэйити невольно, в который уже раз залюбовался его лицом. – Я просто хотел спросить: мы вообще можем сработаться? – Он сделал небольшую паузу. – После всего, что было?  
Так вот оно что.  
\- Как знать… – Рэйити холодно усмехнулся, делая ответный ход. – К тому же, других вариантов у нас нет, верно?


End file.
